The Balance of Power
The Balance of Power is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixtieth case of Stonemoor and the one-hundred and twentieth overall. It is featured as the sixth and final case set in Breakspear Boulevard. Plot After the player found out that there was a traitor in the team, Spencer informed the Chief and the player about a murder at the execution square in the district, Chief Flanagan ordered April, Alexandre and the player to investigate. At the execution platform, they found the decapitated body of the Enforcers’ beat cop, Todrick Cole, and a note confirming that one of the Enforcers had killed him. As the player could only trust Chief Flanagan and Valentina due to the two having verifiable alibis with the player, Chief Flanagan had Valentina partner with the player. After they had police coroner Ravi Chavri do the autopsy, they soon suspected Spencer in the murder. They then learned that the victim was staying at Emilio's vacation home due to his financial problems. They then suspected their inventor Emilio Fernandez, their partner April Moore and their weapons expert Helena Hartmann. Soon after, the detectives heard an explosion coming from the precinct’s parking lot. They then discovered in the parking lot that someone had blown up the victim’s car, suspecting their laboratory chief Fleur Harrison, who had witnessed the explosion. They also suspected Alexandre in Todrick’s murder before they found out that April had been in an intimate relationship with Todrick for a while after her former boyfriend’s death. They also learned that Helena was angry about the victim’s egotistical commentary and that Emilio scolded the victim for his laziness and sloppiness to take care of the house. Afterwards, Alexandre told the detectives that he had wanted to confess that he had some allegations against the victim. Alexandre then told them that he was sure that Todrick was a double agent spying on the Enforcers before the detectives returned to the execution platform to find more clues. They then learned that Todrick blamed Spencer for denting his police car on purpose due to Todrick hating him and that Fleur’s father was responsible for Todrick’s father becoming bankrupt following the rumors her father had spread about his father. Despite all the motives and confusion, the player and Valentina worked with Kirk Ironside and Valerie to find all the evidence to incriminate the one who betrayed the Enforcers and killed Todrick Cole to be their inventor, Emilio. When the detectives confronted Emilio, Emilio denied the accusations of killing Todrick before he cracked and confessed to killing Todrick. He told them how he was ashamed of what he had done, but he was scared of what his colleagues would think of him after what he had done to kill Todrick and cover up evidence by blowing his police car up. When Valentina asked Emilio to tell them everything, Emilio explained that an anonymous person had contacted him months ago and told him that they were from the Crimson Eye and that they would not tolerate the justice system served by the city. They then told him that they wanted Emilio to join the Eye and serve as a spy for them. They then told him that if he didn’t comply, they would murder his husband, Damien, first in their motivations for justice. Reluctantly, Emilio agreed to the deal that he would be their spy in exchange for Damien’s safety from being killed. He was ordered to lay low and inform them of information concerning the Eye while the Eye worked to take over Fairview Hills and the political ladder of the city. When they told him to do his first major missions, ensuring that Siobhan silence herself and killing Todrick as the beat cop was getting too close into the Eye, Emilio did the two missions to keep his husband safe. A saddened Valentina then told her fellow colleague that now he was caught, he would have to face justice for what he did before arresting him. In court, a tearful Judge South (accompanied by Bethany Fairbanks) presided the trial, where he sorrowfully sentenced his husband to fifteen years in prison. After the trial, with the fallout occurring, Chief Flanagan told the detectives that they would need to find their way into the Blood Kingdom so they could take down the Eye once and for all. They then investigated the square to find a tape that had recorded the policies and obligations of the law written by the Crimson Eye. After Valerie and Helena studied the tape, Helena told them that they would have to infiltrate the Eye as their police force, serving the so-called law written by the evil organization while trying to protect the citizens of the city as much as they can from the powerful might of the Eye. They then helped Fleur retrieve some fabrics so the fashionable lab chief could create some uniforms for them for when they infiltrated the Eye. Meanwhile, Emilio asked for the player’s assistance in making up to his husband by renewing their vows. After they found a photo of Damien and Emilio in the lakeside home, they soon found Damien on the dock by the lakeside home, where April told the judge that even though Emilio would have to serve time in prison, he should spend every moment he can while Emilio was still alive to not waste the life he had with him, unlike April did with her former boyfriend before he was murdered. Damien then agreed to visit Emilio with the player and April, where the duo renewed their vows in prison, Emilio promising to nourish Damien with all the love he can give him and Damien promising to get every moment he can with him while Emilio was in prison. Afterwards. Chief Flanagan told the team that he was able to successfully bribe the police team that was hired by the Crimson Eye as the new police department to leave the city. Soon after, Dustin April, Spencer and the player visited Emilio in prison, where they told him of their plans to infiltrate the Eye and take it down from the inside if possible. The former inventor then wished them luck before April swore to her friends in that very jail cell, that they would take down the Crimson Eye, once and for all. Meanwhile, on a lone stage on a dark street located in the district of the Blood Kingdom, a mysterious person reads over their notes. They knew what risks they had taken to get this far, to get to the very top. They knew what they had to do to save the city from the injustices they had endured as a poor young man. How he had relied on the feelings the drugs he was very much addicted to, what sense of solidarity they gave him. He then stepped out of the darkness of the stage, revealing the Crimson Eye's new mayor of Stonemoor... as Daniel Hartmann. Summary Victim *'Todrick Cole' (found beheaded in the guillotine) Murder Weapon *'Guillotine' Killer *'Emilio Fernandez' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts *The suspect has played Counter Compassion *The suspect drinks iced tea Profile *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts *The suspect has played Counter Compassion *The suspect drinks iced tea Profile *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts *The suspect has played Counter Compassion *The suspect drinks iced tea Profile *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts *The suspect has played Counter Compassion Profile *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts *The suspect has played Counter Compassion *The suspect drinks iced tea Profile *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts *The suspect has played Counter Compassion *The suspect drinks iced tea Killer's Profile *The killer eats sprinkle donuts. *The killer has played Counter Compassion. *The killer drinks iced tea. *The killer is male. *The killer is under thirty. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ancient City Square. (Clue: Victim’s Body) *Investigate Ancient City Square again. (Clues: Killer’s Message, Broken Pieces; Murder Weapon Found: Guillotine; New Suspect: Spencer Ashworth) *Ask Spencer what he knows about the murder. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Inventor Badge; New Suspect: Emilio Fernandez) *Ask Emilio Fernandez about his relationship with the victim. (New Crime Scene: Lakeside Home) *Investigate Lakeside Home. (Clues: Tea Cups, Victim’s Belt) *Examine Tea Cups. (Clues: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: April Moore) *Ask April Moore about having tea with the victim. *Examine Victim’s Belt. (Result: Tag Deciphered; New Suspect: Helena Hartmann) *Ask Helena about manufacturing the victim’s ammunition belt. *Analyze Killer’s Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has played Counter Compassion) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sprinkle donuts) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Fleur Harrison about the victim’s car exploding. (Attribute: Fleur eats sprinkle donuts; New Crime Scene: Parking Lot) *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clues: Coffee Cup, Trash Can, Torn Photo) *Examine Coffee Cup. (Result: Name Revealed; New Suspect: Alexandre Pierre) *Ask Alexandre about his coffee cup by the victim’s burning car. (Attribute: Alexandre has played Counter Compassion and eats sprinkle donuts) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of April and Todrick) *Ask April why she looked intimate with Todrick. (Attribute: April has played Counter Compassion and eats sprinkle donuts) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Victim’s Tie) *Analyze Victim’s Tie. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks iced tea; New Crime Scene: Cozy Living Room) *Investigate Cozy Living Room. (Clues: Shredded Pieces, Locked Camera) *Examine Shredded Pieces. (Result: Faded Manual) *Examine Faded Manual. (Result: Todrick’s Annotations) *Ask Helena about the victim putting his face on her flyers. (Attribute: Helena eats sprinkle donuts and has played Counter Compassion) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Footage. (12:00:00; Attribute: Emilio eats sprinkle donuts and drinks iced tea) *Confront Emilio about scolding the victim. (Attribute: Emilio has played Counter Compassion) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Alexandre about his allegations against the victim. (Attribute: Alexandre drinks iced tea; New Crime Scene: Execution Platform) *Investigate Execution Platform. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Photo) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Car Order) *Ask Spencer about the victim accusing him of denting his car. (Attribute: Spencer drinks iced tea, eats sprinkle donuts and has played Counter Compassion, April drinks iced tea) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Old Photo) *Analyze Old Photo. (09:00:00) *Ask Fleur about the photo of her father that involved the victim’s father. (Attribute: Fleur has played Counter Compassion and drinks iced tea) *Investigate Burning Patrol Car. (Clues: Burning Trash, Bloody Handkerchief) *Examine Burning Trash. (Result: Guillotine Rope) *Analyze Guillotine Rope. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under thirty) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to The Steps to Take Control (6/6). (No stars) The Steps to Take Control (6/6) *See what Emilio wanted to talk to the player. *Investigate Lakeside Home. (Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Damien and Emilio) *Take Damien to visit Emilio. (Reward: Emilio’s Gear Necklace) *Investigate Execution Platform. (Clue: Crimson Eye Propaganda) *Examine Crimson Eye Propaganda. (Result: Tape of Policies) *Analyze Tape of Policies. (03:00:00) *Talk to Helena about infiltrating the force as the Eye’s police. *Ask Fleur Harrison if she can make the disguises. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clue: Wrecked Mailbox) *Examine Wrecked Mailbox. (Result: Fabric Packages) *Analyze Eye’s Force Disguises. (03:00:00) *Visit Emilio and vow that the Eye will be stopped. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; All tasks must be complete) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Breakspear Boulevard